


bury me shallow, i'll be back

by alexanderendrone



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone





	bury me shallow, i'll be back

"What're you going to do? _Fight_ me?"

There was a challenge in those words, the almost manic tone giving slight pause, regardless of who the receiver was.

He wasn't physically imposing. He had too many piercings, his face too round, makeup catered to taking off any remaining edge. But he was sharp. His words were cutting, he was a _threat_. 

His smile too wide, his eyes too squinted, calculating, his pose too... Bold. Everything about him screamed ' _You will regret this_ '. 

His confidence in whatever happened would be in his favor was largely what turned people away. Someone that confident, that bold, in a place like this, had seen things, done things, and had the experience and tact to back them up.

It also helped that his reputation preceded him in some cases. You'd learn not to underestimate anyone, especially in the moment between the issued challenge and the sharp pain of electricity forced through your skin.

\--

People were worried that in his domestic life he'd gone _soft_. 

"What're you doing to do? _Fight_ me?" 

He'd grin that too wide grin, but it was different now. It had the same confidence, that same ' _I'm going to win_ ' confidence, but he didn't stand as confident. He shrunk back, faking fear, but the look in his eye was still defiant, still bold, still ready to fight.

You'd think, for a second, 'maybe he has gone soft, maybe I can win this'. 

Then a hand would drop on your shoulder, and the firm words of "Is there a problem here?" and you know you'd never win.


End file.
